


tartarus veins

by blueminecraftsheep



Series: mcyt brainrot!!!! [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Dave | Technoblade-centric, God Complex, Mentioned Philza, Non-Graphic Violence, techno is nonverbal because im semiverbal and i can do what i want, violence towards small animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueminecraftsheep/pseuds/blueminecraftsheep
Summary: technoblade is seventeen years old, and he is a god.
Series: mcyt brainrot!!!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043928
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	tartarus veins

**Author's Note:**

> catch me projecting onto technoblade

technoblade has a raging fire in the pit of his stomach. it is tartarus inside of him. his veins pulse with flames.

technoblade lives and breathes, power hungry and angry and scared all at once. 

technoblade is psychotic, say his peers, and technoblade is a young man who is sick, say the doctors with blurry lined faces and uniforms white as sunlight.

he doesn't understand much of it, doesn't care to, doesn't see the need to. his father wants him to understand, of course, because fathers worry about everything, it's what fathers do. 

technoblade wishes his father would quit worrying. the worrying only makes it worse.

technoblade is a god, he thinks. technoblade is seventeen years old, and he is a god. he can do whatever he wants, can kill whoever is deserving of it.

once, when he was twelve, technoblade's father found the carcasses of five small dead animals in his bedroom.

technoblade thinks that is both when he, himself, realized he was a god, and when his father decided he was psychotic.

technoblade doesn't speak much. it never comes out right. he thinks it much easier not to speak at all.

the thing about not speaking, he finds, is that people don't like it when he doesn't speak. then again, people don't like it much when he does speak, either. he is at a crossroads, and there is no lesser of two evils, nor a correct answer. 

technoblade has a raging fire in the pit of his stomach. it builds every day, courses through his body, fuels his heart. he doubts that he would be alive, if it weren't for the fire in him. 

issue is, technoblade's stopped growing, the doctor's said, stopped growing a long time ago, but the fire hasn't stopped. it hasn't stopped growing. technoblade only has so much room in him for a fire. 

one day, he thinks, his skin will burn open, tear apart, and the fire will drip out of him. it will pour out of his mouth and pores, consuming everything in it's path.

technoblade is an active volcano, lying in wait. the fire bubbles closer and closer to the surface each day. the fire wants out. the fire needs out. technoblade decides, when he is lying in bed one night, the fire burning his skin too hot to sleep, that maybe he will let the fire out before it can consume him wholely. 

gods don't die. technoblade wont be the exception to that rule. but, then again

technoblade has a raging fire in the pit of his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> might make this a series (like a fic in this sorta style with the other sleepy boys) so lmk if you'd be interested in that


End file.
